Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -100\% \times \dfrac{4}{5} \times \dfrac{6}{20} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{4}{5} \times 100\% = 80\%$ $ \dfrac{6}{20} \times 100\% = 30\%$ Now we have: $ -100\% \times 80\% \times 30\% = {?} $ $ -100\% \times 80\% \times 30\% = -24 \% $